


The Wedding

by puptart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/pseuds/puptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up the day of Undyne and Alphys' wedding incredibly hungover, to sounds of arguing. There's a long day ahead of you, and between keeping Undyne from supplexing things out of nerves and making sure Sans doesn't have ketchup stains on his tux, there might be a few minutes to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let's give it up for a multi-chapter fic! I'm kind of making this up as I go, so if anyone has any ideas about what they'd like to see happen, lemme know! I've got no shipping plans outside of Alphys/Undyne too, so if you have any requests, shoot 'em to me.

It's way too early in the morning to be hearing shouting, especially with the hangover you've got, but you might actually be getting used to it by this point. Making friend with people like Papyrus and Undyne makes it a necessity. Plus, considering what kind of day it is for Undyne, you're more than willing to let the loss of an hour of sleep slide. There are way more important things to be worrying about.

It's not everyday you marry the lizard love of your life, after all.

Originally, the plan had been for everyone in the wedding party to just meet up at the wedding hall the day of. Alphys had made plans to stay with Mettaton early on though, because she and Undyne are following the tradition of the marrying couple not seeing one another before the ceremony. Undyne had been planning to just stay at their place, alone, but after dinner at Grillby's last night with the gang, it was clear she was in no state to be left by herself. Papyrus had hastily come up with the idea of a 'wedding night sleepover', which is what led to you crashing on his couch after a rather long night of drinking and Scrabble.

You yawn broadly into your hand and shove yourself up to sitting, blinking weakly at the sunlight filtering in. It's early enough that it's more of a haze of light than anything, but Papyrus always tries to coax in as much sunlight as he possibly can. More than understandable, after a lifetime lived under the earth. Even if your hangover doesn't approve in the least.

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT NERD SHIT IN MY WEDDING PAPYRUS."

Oh, Paps,  _no_. An outfit change, the day of? You wince and push yourself to your feet. Someone's gotta settle this, and quickly.

"BUT UNDYNE IT WILL LOOK GREAT-"

"ALPHYS AND I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR AGES AND WE ALREADY AGREED ON OUTFITS AND IF METTS GETS SO MUCH AS A WHIFF OF THIS YOU'LL BE DUST IN FIVE SECONDS FLAT." Undyne shouts, pulling at her hair as you peek into the kitchen.

"You could use him as confetti at the reception, in that case." You chime in, hoping to cut the tension with a bit of levity. Both of them turn towards you at the same time, pinning you in place with their intensity.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shouts jovially. "SETTLE THIS FOR US!!"

"YEAH NERD" Undyne sounds far less light hearted than she normally does when bickering with Papyrus. In fact, she sounds damn near a full blown freak out. Every line of her body is tense, fists clenched tight at her sides, chest heaving with every breath. The last time she was like this, she wrecked the stove. You scrunch your nose at the memory. Even if it's technically Sans and Papyrus' house, and their stove, you spend more time cooking here than at your own place. You'd like to avoid more appliance violence if possible.

"Paps, I'm sure whatever your idea is, it's great, but let's just stick to the plan." You say. His face falls, so you walk over to put a placating hand on his shoulder, which he leans into.

"I suppose you're right." He says with a sigh, subdued. Undyne deflates a bit too, and seems to be breathing a bit more easily now. Her shoulders are still rigid, but you take what you can get.

"Of course they're right!" Undyne shouts, though at her usual volume, rather than wall-shakingly loud. "They're right because I'm right!"

" _Anyways._ " You cut in. Time to get things on track. It's a little after five in the morning, about an hour earlier than you'd planned on starting the day, but you all need to be in the car by seven. If this is how your day is starting, you predict you'll need as much time on your side as possible. 

Papyrus is Undyne's skeleton of honor, so keeping to the schedule is really his responsibility, but you're willing to give him a hand for now. He's a very responsible guy and all, but he's lacking in, ah, a light touch. On a day like this, where everything is rather delicate, you need to step up and be ready for disaster. You can only hope Mettaton, Alphy's robot of honor, has everything under control on that end of things. "Why don't you go catch a shower, Undyne. Paps and I will get everything we need together so we can go pick everyone else up."

"Right, yeah." Undyne shakes herself, then stomps up the stairs.

"Good idea, human!" Papyrus announces proudly. You grin at him, happy he's not still disappointed about getting his outfit idea shot down. "What shall we see to first?!"

"Breakfast." You decide. Undyne's probably too nervous to eat, but you don't want her passing out at the ceremony. Unless monsters don't have to worry about blood sugar? Probably not. Either way, your instinct is to make sure everyone in the house leaves with food in their bellies, even if the thought of eating makes your stomach grumble unhappily. Or... whatever the monster equivalent of a belly is.

You stop thinking about it so hard.

"EXCELLENT!" Papyrus crows, enthused as usual. You realize your mistake immediately.

"No spaghetti!" You say quickly, cutting him off before he can get carried away. "Don't want to stain any clothes, right?"

"Of course not!" Papyrus agrees. 

"Right, so, ah." Your brain is still telling you it's time to be asleep, so it's like walking through cold molasses to put your thoughts together. "Oh! Why don't you go call everyone and make sure they're getting ready, and I'll handle the food?"

That's a great compromise, and Papyrus seems to think so too. He's way better on the phone than you are, and you're way better at cooking things that you don't need a stomach of steel to digest. He pulls out his cellphone and steps out into the living room to get started calling everyone on the very long list of monsters in the wedding party.

Half an hour later, you've got a skillet of scrambled eggs, a stack of buttered toast, and a plate of bacon, all steaming on the table. Papyrus is rounding up a conversation with Toriel, you think, so there can't be very many other monsters after her, if he's going alphabetically. You decide to go upstairs to see how Undyne's doing for now. The smell of food is kind of turning your stomach, truth be told. You regret everything about the 'triple word score - triple shots' rule from last night.

Knocking on the bathroom door, you call, "Breakfast is ready."

A terse, "COOL," is the only reply you get.

"Everything... uh, alright?" You ask. Undyne usually lingers in the shower, but considering how on edge she was earlier, you worry she might not be planning to get out.

"SUPER."

"...Are you sure-"

"YES I'M FINE GO AWAY."

You don't let it hurt your feelings. That's just Undyne. You check the time on your phone; 5:47 am. If she's not out by six, you'll try again.

Until then, you've got to go drag Sans out of bed. Maybe you should let Papyrus handle this, but you don't know how much more shouting you or your head can handle right now. At Sans' door, you rap your knuckles on the surface.

No reply.

Sighing, you hit the door more forcefully with the side of your fist.

Nothing.

"Sans," You call, keeping up the knocking. "Get up, it's time to get ready."

Still nothing.

You take a deep, cleansing breath, trying to not let your frustration get the better of you.

Oops, you kicked the door.

Actually,  _ow shit!_ , you kicked the door with your bare foot. The pain just makes you angrier, as does the fact that when you try to open the door with the knob, it catches on the lock.

"SANS GET THE FUCK UP." You yell, your own voice ringing in your ears. You don't have time for this, not today.

"LANGUAGE!!!" Papyrus calls from downstairs, voice dripping with disappointment. You grit your teeth, resigned to stuffing another dollar in the swear jar. You and Undyne are practically funding the next group vacation entirely because of that thing.

"Sorry!" You reply, massaging your temples. Then back to the door, you say, "GET. UP."

"I'm up," Sans says, voice muffled through the door, but clearly drowsy. With his habit of being very literal at the worst times, you know better than to assume that means he's going to get ready.

"AND GET OUT HERE."

"I'm here." He says, from directly behind you. It never fails to startle the ever living shit out of you, but at least you are  _shouting_ obscenities when he does it anymore. You just sort of jump, mumble a string of swears, and then turn around to face him. "That's filthy. I think that's worth five dollars in the jar."

 _Fuck the jar_ , you think, but manage to hold it in. His words are empty anyways, considering you, Sans, and Undyne have all agreed to not snitch on each other.

"Breakfast is downstairs. Eat, and I mean  _actually eat_ , and the please, for the love of God, grab your clothes so we can get to the wedding hall." You bed. Sans just grins and walks towards the stairs without another word. No wonder Undyne is practically having a panic attack in the shower. It's not even your wedding and you feel like your blood pressure is off the charts. Or maybe that's just the effort to not vomit.

Speaking of Undyne, in the middle of you praying for more patience and a heartier constitution, the bathroom door opens and Undyne walks out. She's damp, dressed in sweats, and considerably calmer looking than she was not five minutes ago.

"Feeling alright?" You ask. She blows out a long breath.

"I'll be better once this is all done." She admit. "All this buildup is what's driving me crazy, you know?"

You definitely understand, though you've never gotten married yourself, so you nod. She puts on a grin.

"All that matters is that I'm finally marrying my girl." She says, puffing up a bit. Her expression is unfathomably fond, and you feel yourself misting up a bit. She sees this and wings her towel at your head. "Hey!!! None of that crying crap, you got it!? Save it!"

"Alright, alright!" You promise, cowed by her glaring, even as you fight a smile. She grumbles, punching you in the shoulder as she heads downstairs. Okay. Okay, this is good. If Undyne's starting to get sappy, that means that the freak out part of the day is over.

 _Please let the freak out part of the day be over._ You hear relatively easy conversation coming up from downstairs, which you take to mean that they are content and will be okay if you leave them alone for a few minutes while you clean yourself up. You snort and shake your head at your own thoughts. Of course they'll be fine. Your friends are a goofy bunch, but they  _are_ adults. They'll be fine.

You take a deep breath, hustle yourself down the stairs to grab your bag, and then head back up so you can hop into the now empty shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is a fucking sap and cries from happiness almost as much as they cry from frustration.

The water is a little on the chilly side when you turn it on, and you gasp as you fumble for the knobs. You were expecting it at least, and it has the intended effect on you; you are now fully awake. Once the water warms up you stick your head under the spray and get to work cleaning yourself up.

All of your toiletries are lined up beside Undyne's. Sans and Papyrus' rooms share a bathroom, so this one practically belongs to you and Undyne alone, for the times you end up spending the night. It had been strange, at first, keeping your things here. It hadn't bothered you to keep a small travel bag in your car, considering the frequency of your overnight stays. Sans and Papyrus had sort of gently insisted on you having an extra bar of your own soap and a bottle of shampoo here at all times though, for your own convenience. So they'd said, anyhow. 

The reality of it was, you noticed your other monster friends doing the same sort of thing. Almost everyone wanted you to have something that belonged to you in their homes. Something you could leave behind, but that was undeniably for  _you_ alone. You have extra toiletries here, you have an extra pair of sweats in one of Undyne's drawers for when you both work out together in her home gym, Alphys keeps a tub of your favorite ice cream in the freezer, and at Asgore's home you've got a special mug he picked out for you that no one else is allowed to drink from. You could list a hundred other ways your friends seem to save a special place just for you in their homes, but you only have so long to shower. Just trying to remember all the things you've left at Toriel's house would take an hours, probably.

You'd been sort of a lonely (or bonely, as Sans would say) sort of person before the monsters had arrived from the Underground. You weren't particularly special to anyone else, and you didn't hold anyone special in return. It had been weird, and entirely overwhelming, to have these people, so different from what you were used to, just suddenly accept you into their lives as a friend. 

A lot of monsters are like that though. They don't tend to waste time with caution in relationships or hiding their feelings from one another. Not usually, at least. From the moment you'd met Papyrus, stammering as you accepted his request of friendship (and not on Facebook), you've never once had to wonder where you stand with him

The water starts to run cold, and you realize you've been navel gazing. Quickly, you wash yourself, and then hope out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off with. Checking your phone for the time, you relax. You've taken a lot longer than you ought to have, but not nearly enough to make you late if you get dressed quickly.

The outfit you're wearing in the ceremony is already in Undyne's van, hanging up beside hers. You'll all be changing at the hall, so you pull on the workout clothes you brought with you to wear for now. Not that you're expecting you'll need to be running around, but it's definitely a possibility you'd rather be prepared for.

There's no hair dryer here, which you hadn't really thought about before showering, but you don't worry about it. It's about 6:30 am now, and you don't have to be at the wedding hall under 8 am. A little damp hair until then will be just fine.

Something feels off, when you open the bathroom door and step into the hallway. You aren't forgetting anything important, you don't think. Your phone is in your pocket, you've got your overnight bag slung over your shoulder, and your shoes are tied. Nothing seems to be going catastrophically wrong downstairs, considering you can't even hear anything-

Oh God, it's dead quiet downstairs, and if that's not a sure fire sign that something has gone terribly wrong then you'll eat your shoes. It's not that Papyrus and Undyne are incapable of being quiet, exactly, it's just that when the two of them get together, the combined force of their energy levels makes the chances of it being quiet almost nil. 

You sprint down the stairs, nearly tumbling to your doom more than once. Once you reach the ground floor, you go and peek in the living room, which is empty. Then you run to the kitchen, also empty. You cast your gaze around, scanning for anything out of place, any clue that may have been left behind to tell you just what apocalyptic thing has happened while you were in the shower.

"Hey."

For a second time this morning you nearly jump out of your socks in fright, then whip around to face Sans' shit eating grin. He's leaning against the door frame, faux casual, as if he'd been standing there all day. You don't actually have time to be irritated at him for scaring you again though, so you let it slide and get straight to the point.

"Where-"

"Outside, waiting in the van. Undyne wanted to go ahead and leave early, that way we don't show up when Alphys does." He says, jerking a thumb towards the window. You go to it, looking out at the driveway. Sure enough, Papyrus and Undyne are sitting in the front seat, chatting amicably. 

"Good. Great." You take a deep breath, urging yourself to relax.

"Yup. Ready to go? Or did you want breakfast?" He asks, no doubt just to see the way your face twists up at the thought of food. Your shower has helped clear your head, certainly, but your stomach is still a touch delicate. He chuckles, then follows you out as you stalk past him to the front door.

You wonder briefly if Alphys' half of the wedding party is being nearly as troublesome, and consider defecting. Almost as soon as that thought filters through your mind though, Undyne spots you heading towards the van and beckons you over to the driver side window.

"Hey!" She grins, reaching out to put you in a light headlock. She's obviously in better spirits. You snort, allowing her to noogie your damp hair. "Thanks for being here, you know?! This is gonna be the best frickin' day of my life, and I'm glad a nerd like you is here to share it with me!"

Monsters, right? Not taking your poor human feelings into consideration before blindsiding you with sincerity. You've started crying a lot more since you made friends with this crazy bunch, but it's almost always happy tears.

"HEY I SAID NONE OF THAT CRYING CRAP!!!"

You laugh, apologizing as you pull back. Your heart feels full to bursting, and in a fit of daring, you lurch forward to smack a kiss to her cheek, quickly dancing out of range for her to smack you. She's grinning at least, and so are you. Papyrus is looking at the two of you, when it seems he suddenly gets an idea.

"OH UNDYNE-!"

"NO." She says to him firmly. Then to you, she says, "GET IN."

You get in, nonchalantly wiping at your eyes, unsurprised that Sans is already buckled in despite you never actually seeing him get in the van. He gives you a measured look as you strap yourself in, and produces a tissue from one of his pockets for you. You thank him, taking it, but seeing as you've already dried your eyes with your shirt sleeve, you stuff it in your pocket. Considering this is twice you've cried in as many hours, you get the feeling you may need it later.

Once your seatbelt is on, Undyne whoops loudly and throws the van into a hard reverse, nearly sending you up the driveway of the house across the street, before putting it in drive and flooring it down the road. You in a hard breath and reach for the overhead handle. You've forgotten what an exuberant driver she can be. You're very glad you didn't eat anything this morning, otherwise it would absolutely have been all over the floorboards by now.

It's smooth sailing once you hit the highway, despite the breakneck speed. Papyrus plugs the AUX cord into his phone, and starts pumping music through the sound system Undyne had lovingly installed months ago. The song is older, from when you were a kid, but it's catchy and you know every word of it. You, Papyrus, and Undyne all start singing along. All the anticipation from this morning is making you excited now, rather than stressed. Sans is still awake, shockingly, but he won't sing with the rest of you, no matter how much you elbow his ribs or how sweetly you and Papyrus croon to him.

You and Undyne cheer when the song ends, and you lean forward to watch Papyrus pick the next one. This is a more recent song, some top 40s pop hit that you can never get out of your head. Again, the three of you know every word, and belt it out at the top of your lungs.

Cutting up like this is still sort of new to you. You'd always been a bit of a loner growing up, somewhat reserved in nature. Not that you never had friends, but certainly hadn't made it  _easy_ for people to be friends with you. Most of your friends eventually got discouraged at your sudden bouts of aloofness, and how your temper might get the better of you when they pressed you about what was wrong. It had been fine, you liked your space. Being lonely was a side effect of your desire for privacy and distance, one you'd been pretty content to deal with.

That had all sort of changed after befriending Papyrus. You still need your space sometimes, but he wasn't the sort to assume you didn't like him because you have a bad habit of not answering your phone sometimes. It can be a bit grating, having him text and call you multiple times a day when you try to seclude yourself away, but at the same time it's really nice to have him there, waiting to hang out, whenever you come out of a down cycle.

He never seems to really  _understand_ why you act the way you act at time. Papyrus is probably the most extreme extrovert you've ever met, so he can't comprehend not wanting to be surrounded by people. That doesn't matter though. Even though he doesn't get it, he's always just trusted you when you assure him that he hasn't done anything to make you angry, and that you just want a break. You're very lucky that he's so confident in himself that he doesn't take it to heart.

Undyne is actually the one that's harder to get rid of. She usually gives you about three days max before she's at your door, yelling at you to put some running shoes on. It's hard, at first, but you usually find that by the end of the first mile your brain fogs lifts and you can breathe a little easier again. 

Damn it, you might be misting up again. Sans has noticed, and points to your pocket with a grin. You ignore him and the tissue. You aren't crying again! Suck it up! You swear you aren't usually this emotional. It's just a very charged day.

A few more songs go by, and you're arguing with Papyrus over the song you just requested when Undyne pulls up to the west side entrance of the wedding hall. Alphys and her crew are taking the east side, but none of their care are there yet. 

Actually, the van is the only vehicle in the whole place. You glance to Undyne nervously, but she seems unperturbed. Catching your expression in the rearview mirror, she turns off the engine and holds up her keys.

"I've got a spare to get in." She says, flashing a toothy grin.

"I don't think I've actually seen this place yet! How exciting!" Papyrus booms excitedly. "Let's go in!"

"Wait, Paps, our clothes!" You call after him, but he's already gone, bouncing on his toes at the door. Undyne laughs.

"You get 'em, and we'll go open all the doors!" Undyne says, jogging after him.

No big deal, it's only four outfits. With you and Sans, that's just two each. You hop out of the side door and go around the back to grab them off the hooks. You throw the back doors open and lean your knee on the floor to reach inside. You grab Undyne's outfit first, which has a black garbage bag over it so no one sees it before she puts it on. That isn't part of the tradition, which you'd told her, but she'd insisted that she likes to up up anticipation. It worked, considering you are dearly tempted to peek.

Before you can give in to temptation, you reach back in and grab Papyrus', then yours.

...

Where the hell is Sans' outfit?

_Son of a bitch._

"Sans?" You ask, your voice evenly measured. He's not sitting in the van anymore, so you're not the least bit surprised this time when you turn around and he's right behind you.

"So here's the thing."

You groan aloud. Of course. "Please tell me it's not ruined or something. Please tell me it's just in your closet?"

"Bingo." He grins, shooting finger pistols at you. You check your phone; 7:15. Still early. No one else is even supposed to show up until 8. That gives you 45 minutes to make an hour long round trip drive.

This is fine.

Sans shifts uncomfortably. "Hey, so, I'm sorry."

You raise an eyebrow at him, not a drop of sympathy in you. "Don't apologize to me. You're the one who has to tell Undyne."

If he had blood, it would've drained from his face. As it is, he just looks mildly nauseated. You feel like that expression is vengeance for him teasing you about eating earlier.

"Welp, let's get it over with." He says, more bravado than actual courage. You close the van's doors, and gesture for him to follow you into the building. He even offers to carry yours and Papyrus' clothes for you, which you accept. He must actually be sorry.

Alphys had brought you with her to the hall two days ago to check the place out one final time before the big say, so you actually know where you're going. There are only two hallways on each side, with lots of rooms, but it's pretty easy to navigate. First, all the rooms have nice little labels taped to them, telling you what goes in which room. Second, you can hear Undyne's voice echoing down the hall, telling you exactly where she is. 

You aren't paying attention to what she's actually saying though until you and Sans enter the room, and you notice that same stressed out tension is back in her shoulders. Freezing, you realize something has gone wrong, and listen.

"-of all days! No, no, I get it Asgore, but- Look don't cry, okay, I'm sorry. Oh my God, YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE JUST GET YOUR BIG FUZZY BUTT HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN." Undyne growls, pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead. Beside her, Papyrus is texting furiously, casting fretful glances her way.

You catch Undyne's attention and mouth 'what's wrong?'. She purses her lips and shakes her head, gesturing for you to just wait.

"Yeah. Yeah. No don't bother, it'll be faster and cheaper if I just come pick you up." Undyne checks her watch. "We're here early anyways, so if I'm a little late getting back it's.... not the hugest deal."

"I can do it!" You blurt out, sweat prickling your brow. "I'll take your van and pick Asgore up."

A look of relief washes over Undyne.

"Yeah?" She asks, grinning when you nod enthusiastically. "Great! Okay, sit tight Asgore, you're not missing out on this wedding. I've got a ride coming to get you!"

Disaster averted. This way, you can stop back by Sans and Papyrus' place to get Sans' suit, swing around to grab Asgore, and get back to the wedding hall without one of the brides leaving. Plus, Undyne won't even have to know Sans forget the damn suit to begin with, meaning she won't have to stress about that on top of everything else. You're going to be late, probably half and hour late, but that's okay.

 _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_ , you tell yourself, putting Undyne's outfit on the clothing rack, followed by Sans putting the ones he's holding beside it.

"I'm coming too." He says, stuffing his hands back in his pockets once they're unoccupied. You frown.

"Why?" You ask. There only needs to be one of you, after all, and he must know you aren't about to trust him to take care of this in a timely manner, or else he'd have offered to do it alone.

"You need a key to get in." Sans points out. You stick you hand out, palm up.

"Fine, give it to me." You say. Sans doesn't move. You wiggle your fingers impatiently.

"I don't like people snooping through my room." He replies after a moment, reaching out to push your hand down with a single, bony finger.

Of course. You roll your eyes, but you won't argue. If he wants to ride with you, that's fine. It might even be faster, considering he actually knows where the clothes are.

"You do know where you suit is, right?" You ask, suddenly a little frantic. "Like, the exact location?"

"Yes." He assures you.

You don't feel the least bit assured, but you just clench your jaw for a moment before letting it go.

"Great. Let's get going then." You say, taking the keys from Undyne's outstretched hand as you past.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only vaguely aware of where this is going. The only sure thing is shenanigans. Lots of shenanigans. Hit me up here or at puptart.tumblr.com if you wanna shoot me some ideas. So far I've got no shipping plans, but I'm easily swayed.


End file.
